


Across The Stars

by LadyRen97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRen97/pseuds/LadyRen97
Summary: With the impending threat of war, Princess Nova's planet must align with the First Order to ensure the safety of their solar system. To ensure loyalty, Nova, the eldest of the Cescephia siblings and the heir apparent to the throne of Valour and leader of the Crimera system, her parents and the Supreme Leader have decided on the matrimonial joining of the princess and the brooding Commander Ren.





	1. Chapter One - An Early Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has arrived a day early in the absence of the King and Queen. Having found a secret holomessage between the Supreme Leader Snoke and her parents, she plans to confront the brash Commander Ren about her findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to Across the Stars. I started out on Wattpad, but found not as many people use Wattpad as much as Ao3 and Fanfiction.net, so here I am. I hope you enjoy! I have more fics coming soon!

The Crown Princess was lost in her thoughts, wondering how to broach the topic of what she had found on her father's data pad in the war room, her reverie was interrupted by a voice.  
"Princess Nova! They're here! The First Order!" Varina, the princess's handmaiden and confidant called as she raced through the marble arches towards her mistress. Turning in a cloud of orange and red tulle, her amber eyes flashed.  
"Already?" she exclaimed. Her parents were not yet back from their visit to a neighbouring planet, in which they had left her, their eldest daughter, ruling in her stead. She cast her eyes between the pillars, checking the position of the second sun. Three o'clock. Dinner would be served in three hours.  
"How many troopers?"If it was an entire fleet, they had no chance of feeding them all tonight, which would reflect badly on their part. Gripping the fabric of her dress, she stared at Varina.  
"There are twenty troopers, General Hux and the Commander."  
"Commander... Ren?" the Princess asked weakly. Varina nodded in response. She had met Ren a few times, and she had always disliked him.  
"Kriff. Get Rishka from the kitchen. Have her prepare the guest house for the troopers while you keep everyone in the throne room. Have Mai and Annabelle prepare the grand guestrooms in the west wing of the palace. Ensure Zephyr brings extra meat from storage." Nova took command like a rider would take the reigns of a fathier. Varina bowed deeply, and rushed away. Nova turned back to her companion. The son of the current advisor and her cousin, Toby, he was the apprentice. As she looked at him, a mere boy of nineteen, she saw tears in his eyes. This was the first time he had been left alone with a royal, and he had no clue what advice to offer. "I... I never considered this. I didn't think anything like this would happen." he said meekly, casting his eyes down. Nova placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.  
"Toby. Your father and my parents wouldn't have left you with me if they didn't think you could do this. I believe in you." she began to calm him. Pushing the calm thoughts from her head into his own, and, like a tendril, they began to wrap around his subconscious. He relaxed some.  
"Yes. You're right. Let's go." he offered his arm to Nova, who took it, as he guided her back towards the throne room. 

As they entered the grand, white marble throne room from behind the rich, red curtain, Toby stepped forth. Clearing his throat and standing as tall as possible, he addressed the small fleet present in the room.  
"Presenting Princess Nova Alexandria Cescephia, Crown Princess of Valour, heir to the throne and future leader to the Crimera system." she strode confidently from behind the curtain, looking down at the group of officials and troopers. She scanned the group. A black uniform of trousers, boots, a shirt and a black trench coat with silver trimmings and fastenings, his flaming red hair hidden beneath a black cap, General Hux raised his pale face to meet the Princess. His icy eyes met her own. She smiled. She liked the General, he was determined and professional, and always had been a gentleman. His companion, however... He too wore a black uniform, high waisted trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. He wore a billowing black cloak, and his face and head was concealed beneath a mask, also black with silver trimmings. She felt a prickling at the base of her neck, and she knew right then the Commander was trying to penetrate her thoughts. To get in her mind. Thanks to her training at such a young age, she smiled as she kept her mental barriers up. She had prided herself on her control and use of the Force, and her abilities were nothing short of a gift. She felt the Commanders annoyance at her resistance. Nothing had changed.  
"Where are the King and Queen?" he demanded. His voice was hidden by a modulator, and Nova heard the slight static. She raised an eyebrow, and Hux turned to scold him, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"REN!" he angrily muttered.  
"No General, it's okay. The King and Queen have business on Nuila. I am ruling in their stead." she responded haughtily.  
"They knew we were coming," he responded with the same arrogance she had heard about.  
"I do apologise for the Commanders' rudeness, your majesty. I'll see to it that the Supreme Leader has a serious conversation with him. Nova held up a hand to him.  
"No need, General. I would like to think the Commander will show the same concern and devotion to myself when I become Queen." the smile spread across her face. Do not give in to his rudeness. Be graceful. Be kind. Be gentle. She heard Ren mumble something unintelligible. Hux nodded slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Nova saw her sister Astrid peeping out at her from behind the curtain. At the tender age of nineteen, she was the third of four children. Nova was the first born at age twenty-three, their brother second at twenty-one, and their little sister, Cordelia was only sixteen, currently in flight academy. The last few visits from the First Order, General Hux had visited. He and Astrid had taken a strong liking to each other. Smiling over at her sister, Nova beckoned Astrid to her. As she shuffled towards her sister, Astrid looked across the room, her eyes settling on the General. Her face lit up, and the General sent a small smile her way, averting his gaze. A faint blush appeared across his cheeks. Nova took her sister by the middle of her back, a smile plastered across her face. She began walking her down the stairs from the elevated thrones, stopping in front of the General.  
"General Hux. You haven't seen Astrid in nearly six months! I remember you both got along famously at the last gathering we had. Astrid, show the General the new tiger lilies in the gardens. And the new water feature! They're just lovely, General, I'm sure you'd enjoy them!" she grabbed the General's arm, and they linked arms quickly, Astrid's hand resting on the crook of his elbow.  
"Are you coming with us, Nova?" she asked. Nova shook her head.  
"Not this time, I have much to discuss with the Commander." she took the Commanders' arm, and he tried to discreetly remove his hand from her grasp, but she wouldn't let go.  
"Okay." her sister smiled again, turning with the General and walking him towards the gardens.  
"What are you doing? You can't let them go to the gardens unchaperoned. It is highly inapp-" the Commander began. But he was cut off by the Princess.  
"Shhhhh. My parents aren't here. Astrid has never left the system, let her live a little," she whispered harshly, watching the retreating pair. When they were left alone, he snatched his gloved hand quickly from her grip. She rolled her eyes, walking towards the opposite exit. She made a beeline for her father's war room, a large room with a big table at the centre, which held a map of the current system. Whenever they had altercations with another system, they would use their extensive map archives, laying it out on the table to figure out the best possible way to attack. She looked behind her to watch as Commander Ren walked a little quicker to catch her. Ren stopped in his tracks, in awe of the war room. It was grand with its massive oak table and chairs. The walls were lined with armour and suits for long distance space travel. Weapons, from blasters to lightsabres and swords, were mounted on the walls. She locked the door after Ren, who looked to her for direction.  
"Please, take a seat. I need to show you something," she said, her previous demeanour gone, replaced with a concerned expression and stiff posture as she sat down at the head of the table. Ren sat next to her. As he sat down, she picked up her Father's datapad. Pressing the screen a few times, she sat it down and pressed play. A small holomessage flickered to life. Behind his dark mask, Kylo Ren saw that it was the Supreme Leader himself. His face was twisted into a smile, his deformed skin stretching visibly even through the tiny hologramme.  
"I have discussed this with my apprentice, Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, and he has agreed to the match. Your daughter and himself are to marry, solidifying our alliance and proving your dedication to the cause. The crown princess is strong with the Force, as is he. She is a fine prize. This alliance will also secure your family's claim to the throne, as well as protect your small system from the impending war against the Resistance. Ren has agreed to visit alongside Hux. He respects the princess, I dare say even admires her strong will and power. This partnership will be successful, I can see it now. I hope to hear from you soon." And with that, the holomessage was gone, leaving Nova and Kylo alone in the stifling silence.  
"So. You knew about this?" she asked quietly, her voice hiding a deadly note. Ren looked at her before replying.  
"Of course." the modulator disguised his voice, but it was shaking slightly.  
"Why have you agreed to this? The handful of times you met me, you've shown your utter distaste for me. You do not respect me, or admire me like your leader has told my parents. Have they agreed to this?" She knew even if they hadn't, they would in the end. Their solar system's very survival relied on this allegiance with the First Order.  
"They suggested it," he said bluntly, not bothering to correct her on his opinion of her. They were quiet, and she was growing more frustrated and angry by the second. She balled her hands into fists.  
"Wh-why?" she stuttered out. She felt betrayal wash over her, embarrassed.  
"Because; they think it's time for you to get married, to secure their legacy and your solar systems' survival. If the Resistance decided to invade you, your tiny planets would be crushed." he sat still, too calm for her liking.  
"Why would they choose us? Do they not see the growing affection between General Hux and Astrid?"  
"They do. As does the Supreme Leader."  
"So why would they not choose them?" she cried, frustrated.  
"Hux is not Force sensitive. Supreme Leader Snoke has more in mind than just an alliance," he answered curtly, as if it was obvious.  
"How long have you known about this?" her face was now a mask of calm, disguising her anger.  
"It was suggested over two years ago. It was asked of me just under a year ago. I agreed."  
"Why?"  
"As much as I dislike you as a person, and I think you are far too immature and lax with your duties, you are strong with the Force, the Crown Princess, and Captain of an elite fighter pilot squad. And you're already past the marrying age." he said matter of factly. Even through the modulator, she could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"I'm only twenty-three!" she muttered. "I don't need a husband to become Queen. We can rule without a King, it's been done before," she answered smartly. He leaned forward, capturing her chin in his hand. She angrily tried to pull away, but she was stuck tight.  
"And look how that turned out. No heir to carry on the family name." he shook his head. He released her chin, and she rubbed it.  
"I'm so glad you've taken pity on myself and my poor subjects, but we'll be fine. If I so desire, I can find my own husband, " she answered sarcastically, and she heard him take a sharp breath. She was agitating him.  
"The Resistance has their sights set on unsided systems such as this one. Your system needs the First Orders' troops and weaponry, as well as our loyalty to you in order to survive. You cannot survive like this when just past your asteroid field there is a war raging. Your fleets are strong but small. If the Resistance continues gaining traction in the way they have been, you won't last a day against them." he sounded passionate. When he sensed her hesitation still, he continued; "I can always contact the Supreme Leader, let him know of your reservations. I'm sure he wouldn't mind pulling out at this point too much."  
"No, Commander Ren. Just let me... just let me confront my parents first." she fought tears. She hadn't been interested in any man, not since- No. She wouldn't think of that now. Not ever again.  
"Of course. I'll leave you be," he said, standing, bowing at the waist slightly. Nova let him out, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it again. He knew. Everyone knew but her. She felt betrayed. She felt angry. Frustrated. But mostly, she felt alone. Oh, so alone on this planet. She looked out of the window, across the soon to be hers kingdom.


	2. Chapter Two - An Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with how her conversation with the Commander went, Nova seeks refuge in the gardens, but an unwanted visitor causes a stir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Lots of love guys <3

Nova stood on the balcony adjacent to her room. She had the best view of the gardens, and she watched the blazing sunset. She could see the farmers in the fields, plucking the starfruit trees of their delicious product to sell at the markets tomorrow. It was about nine in the evening. She had excused herself from dinner, not wanting to see the Commander or Astrid right now. Standing at the balcony edge, gripping the stone balusters that was wrapped in creepers and vines, she listened to two young girls. She could hear them in the garden, and she stood hidden, out of sight, from them. They had their heads pressed close together, arms linked as they strolled after dinner. One of them was a kitchen hand, the other a chambermaid.  
"Did you see how close the General and Princess Astrid were at dinner? How sweet! I hope there's a royal wedding sooner than later!"  
"Yes it's all very sweet, but did you see the Commander?" Nova's ears pricked up at this.  
"Oh my! Yes! He's so beautiful! Those features! So... different in this system! Black hair, so long and curly!" This piqued her interest. Dark hair? A rarity in this system, for definite. The darkest hair colour on record was a chestnut brown. The Crimera system was well known for their inhabitants having light hair, tanned skin, and light eyes. From icy blue to leafy greens, and rich ambers, the darkest colour Nova had seen was a durasteel grey.  
"But that scar!"  
"I like it! It makes him look... dangerous!" one girl giggled. The other joined in. Nova watched as the girls scurried off together, walking towards the kitchens to retire for the evening. Exhaling, she thought of the Commander. Dark hair, huh? It conjured an image in her head, a faceless man with flowing black hair, together with his wide shoulders, broad chest and well-muscled arms. She frowned in spite of herself, shaking her head. She hated him. He had put her in this position. She hated his visits, as rare as they were. Turning, cursing the two girls internally for invading her Commander-free time with their foolishness. 

Kylo Ren removed his helmet, shaking his hair loose. He had been training with the troopers, ensuring they were on high alert when guarding the palace. His hair was thick with sweat, his face dirty. This planet's sun was at its peak at around five pm, making it the hottest point of the day. Removing his cloak, he kicked off his boots, threw off his tunic, shirt and trousers. Padding towards the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the long mirror near the bathroom. He looked at the healing wound on his shoulder, the blaster shot he had received from his Father's best friend. It was now a just circle, still sore and angry looking. He leaned in close, starring at the long laceration he'd received from the Scavenger. He frowned. It made his face look... uneven. He looked away, almost disgusted. He could barely bring himself to shave anymore, getting the bots on the ship to do it for him. The Scavenger had marred his face permanently, and he would exact his revenge. Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower. It was luxurious, much nicer than the sonic showers on The Supremacy or The Finaliser. He felt the warm water trickle through his hair, and breathed a sigh of relief as he became lost in the feelings of warmth and comfort.

Tossing and turning in her luxurious bed, Nova could not sleep. Tomorrow, her parents and brother Marrs would be home. What would she say? What could she do? If she mentioned the marriage, they would know she had been peeking in their personal belongings. Her father would never trust her with his war room key again. Kriff, he'd never trust her to rule in his stead again. And even if she didn't bring it up, and they did, what could be done? If she refused she would put her entire kingdom in jeopardy. She sighed in frustration, sitting up in bed. Rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes, she swung her legs around, climbing out of bed. Wrapping her silken gown around her, she stepped into the corridor. She silently crept down the stairs, not wanting to alert the guards. She wanted alone time, time to think. Slipping out into the gardens through the back delivery doors, she breathed in the night air. Night time was a little cooler, and she could smell the moisture on the air. It would rain soon. Another prosperous year for their farmers to be had. Taking a seat at the water feature, she looked in at her reflection. She looked a little pale, black makeup smudged under her eyes. She had gotten lazy when washing her face, she scowled. Looking at the moon lilies that were now blooming, opening one by one. She smiled; they had always been her favourite. A cool breezed ruffled her pale locks, and she closed her eyes and basked in it, pulling her robe a little closer to her body. Suddenly, she felt on edge. She flung her eyes open and stood quickly. She felt as if someone was... watching her? Shaking it off, she kept her ears open. The Force was disturbed. Possibly her parents getting closer? A hand wrapped around her body, crushing her arms and back to their chest. Nova struggled, trying to scream from behind the large hand that held her mouth tightly, trying to get away from the man. She fought back, kicking and attempting to flail her arms as she was dragged backwards.  
"Stop struggling, dammit!" she heard a deep male voice hiss in her ear. He sounded a little... worried? Possibly apprehensive. This made her struggle even harder. Panicking, she did the only thing she knew to do; reach out with the Force. Maybe her brother or sister would hear her? But the fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins made her keep losing focus, rendering her attempts to reach her siblings useless. She felt herself being dragged backwards, until-  
"Gack!" she heard the attacker choking, and she was dropped, and fell into a large bicep. It gripped her closely, not in the way the attacker had grabbed her. The contact between their skin was... calming? Looking towards her attacker, who was currently dangling a foot off the ground, and by the uniform, she could tell he was a resistance fighter. An unseen entity was holding him by the throat, and the resistance fighter was holding his neck, scratching at the invisible hand that held him off the ground. Even though his face was turning a bright shade of red, she could see he was a rather handsome, rugged man. Looking at her saviour, she saw a tall, broad-chested man, with black curly hair. But what made her pause was his face. A strong nose, a prominent jawline with the shadow of a beard, a pale face with a smattering of freckles and brown moles, and full, pink lips, she lined the description she heard from the girls earlier in the gardens with the face of the man in front of her. The Commander stood in front of her, no shirt or shoes, no mask or gloves or cape. And his pale face was drawn in anger.  
"Commander..." he held up a hand to silence her. She could hear nothing but her own unsteady breathing and the choking of the man elevated in front of them.  
"Ahhhh, Poe Dameron. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now." his voice, his unmodulated voice, was throaty and low. Threatening. Deadly. Her eyes returned to the would-be kidnapper. He was still trying to scratch at his throat, to relieve the pressure blocking his windpipe.  
"Commander Ren, you're going to kill him! STOP!" she demanded. She tugged at his free wrist. He stopped, releasing his grip on the resistance scout.  
"Come on, I'll take him back to the ship," he demanded. She frowned.  
"Your ship? We have a perfectly good dungeon and interrogation area in the castle. Don't be ridiculous." She shook her head, a little annoyed. He cast his dark gaze towards her, she was shorter than his six foot three inches by at least half a foot, but her defiant scowl, tilted chin and set brow had him nodding in agreement. He grabbed the resistance fighter, and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. He dragged him by his collar, the man named Poe limp. 

Entering the castle, Ren handed Dameron over to the King's Guard, and he spoke to the leader, Leon.  
"This man attempted to kidnap the princess. I know that he is a member of the resistance, and a close confidant of General Leia Organa," he muttered to Leon, who glanced at the princess.  
"Are you okay, Your Highness? Did he hurt you?" Leon demanded. Nova shook her head.  
"No Leon, he didn't." With that, he followed the other two guards to the dungeon. Leaving Commander Ren and Nova alone. Nova turned around, and looked at the Commander. She now had time to take in his state of undress. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his skin smattered with little blemishes and beauty spots. There was a healing, circular wound near his shoulder. There was a more aggressive slice mark disturbed the skin of his abdomen. On his face, she saw there was a long, thin scar that began above his right brow, and continued below his eye socket, down his neck. Nova had a sudden, intense need to touch his face.  
"Princess, are you alright?" he muttered, his dark eyes glittered with... concern?  
"I- yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just... how did you know I was in danger? she asked quietly, a little taken aback by his intense gaze. His dark eyes searched her face.  
"I was meditating and I felt a disturbance in the Force, and when I listened properly it was as if I could hear you screaming for help. So I came to find you. You know the rest." his face hardened slightly. Nova wrung her hands, dropping her gaze.  
"Thank you, Commander," she whispered. The last person she had believed would come to her aid was the Commander. But yet, here they were.  
"Now, shall we both get some rest before the King and Queen arrive?" he placed a large hand on her shoulder.  
"I think that might be wise." she smiled weakly. Turning her, he held an ungloved hand to her face, his hand brushing against her cheek lightly. Her breath hitched in her throat. He paused, but brushed his thumb across her soft lips.  
"We may not see eye to eye, but I do care about you and your safety," he muttered quietly. She said nothing, and she was sure that he could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage. He dropped his hand from her face and capturing her own, he walked her up the stairs, towards her bedroom. As they approached the door, she looked back at him.  
"Thank you, Commander." she cast her gaze to the floor.  
"Call me Kylo." he clapped his hand on her shoulder again. "Good evening, Princess."  
She opened her door, watching as he walked away, towards his own chambers. As she retreated into her room, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Laying in her soft sheets, Nova brushed her own fingers over her soft lips, remembering his touch. It was delicate, not hard and brash like the rest of his exterior. She found his awful, detesting every moment spent in his presence... but now it was different. He seemed... changed. There had been something in his eyes, a raw, unrelenting pain behind his dark orbs. She felt it within herself when he touched her. She closed her eyes, pushing thoughts of the Commander from her mind.


	3. Chapter Three - A Royal Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attempted kidnapping, Nova is informed the Commander has already begun interrogation without her. Enraged by his foolhardiness, she takes it upon herself to try and sway the prisoners fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of the good ol’ Force torture in this chapter! Enjoy!

Nova rose before the sun. and was already bathed, in her robe, brushing her hair at the vanity table before Varina came to help her change. The first sun, when it did rise, bathed the room in a warm glow. "The King and Queen will be back before breakfast. We'll be downstairs, waiting for their arrival before anyone else. We've received word that Cordelia will be home in three days time. Your brother Marrs arrived home early this morning, he's resting right now." a blush dusted Varina's pretty cheeks, a faraway look fell across her face as she began to brain the sides of her soft, hair.  
"I'm excited. Maybe, for once, we'll all be together for a few days," she said wistfully, a grin spreading across her face. Marrs had not returned to the palace for over a month, free to explore the galaxy with far away affairs and dealings. Her only constantly present family member was Astrid, and even then she found Astrid's new found sweet, almost sickly demeanour when in company rather grating.  
"And what of your engagement?" Varina was privy to any and all business that Nova could tell her. The unwanted engagement was one of many secrets that were unknown to most.  
"I don't know what to say or do." Nova looked in the mirror, catching her friends soft, blue gaze.  
"Do not fret, Nova. I'm sure they'll hear you out. The King and Queen are understanding and fair."  
"I hope so. I cannot stand the thought of being bound for life to such a man." she sighed. She remembered the tender, almost sweet moment they had shared last night after he had saved her life, and she felt slightly ashamed of what she had just said.  
"Mmmmm. I don't know, I saw him at dinner, without his helmet on. He is quite handsome." Varina grinned. _You don't know the half of it_ , she thought to herself. She envisioned him without his shirt and cloak, the recent scars on his torso and face, and she bit her lip again. They gave him a dangerous edge, something rarely seen on their planet. Imperfections and flaws were always encouraged to be hidden or covered up when possible, treatment always given when available to stop the scarring of everyday injuries. Vanity had always been their biggest sin. "Still. I'm going to have to talk to my mother and father about this, otherwise, they'll make some kind of public announcement and I won't be able to do anything about it."  
"Well Your Highness, I think we should get you dressed before they get home," Varina said, finishing off joining the two braids together.

Donning a gown of white chiffon, Nova was ready to greet her parents. Varina seated her at the table, where she sat alone.  
"I'll be in the kitchens if you need me, Your Highness." Varina adjusted her hair, and with a swish of brown material, was gone. Alone, Nova thought how she would breach the subject to her parents. _"I was snooping through your things and found out your dastardly plan and I don't like it."_ Her parents would kill her if they knew. She bit her lip. If she waited until they brought it up, it could be too late. The sounds of a seat next to her scraping against the floor made her turn her head sideways. She looked up to see the Commander pulling up the chair right next to her. He wore his usual attire, all black, only without his cloak, helmet and gloves.  
"Did they not provide you with any... appropriate clothing, Commander?" she narrowed her eyes. It was unlike housekeeping to not provide guests with fresh, breathable clothing. Having two suns surrounding their planet, the day 'peaked' twice, once at ten am and once again at four pm. It was already very hot, and his own clothes must have made it almost unbearable. But he didn't seem to break a sweat.  
"Yes. But I do not wear linen pants, or white." he pulled a face of disgust.  
"You'll regret that soon enough, Kylo." she snickered. Suddenly, a flustered Tobias ran into the dining room.  
"Presenting... King Aries and Queen Calypso Cescephia." he looked as if he was about to throw up. Nova watched as her mother and father entered the room.  Standing at five foot ten, her ash coloured tresses thrown loosely behind her back, her bright green eyes sparkling in the natural light that flooded the room, her mother, the Queen. truly was a sight to behold. She was born to be a royal every bit as her husband. Aries, a man that stood at six foot ten, with the same wheat coloured hair tumbling past his shoulders as his children. Although all of his children inherited this, second child and only son, Marrs, also inherited his chiselled good looks. Aries was a strong, powerful leader, and Marrs was every bit the leader as his father. Nova stood from her seat, as did the Commander, and they both bowed at the waist.  
"Mother, Father, how was your trip?" she smiled as she swept towards them, opening her arms and embracing them both.  
"It was lovely. The Count and Countess Ranpar had a strapping young lad." they all took their seats.  
"Is the boy with the Force?" she asked. Her father smiled.  
"Yes. He is strong with the Force. He'll grow up to be very powerful." he seemed to beam. The Countess was his youngest sister, so the child born was Aries' nephew, Nova's cousin. She smiled at this. "And I see Commander Ren has decided to join us? How has your stay been so far, Ren? I trust everything is to your liking?" the King asked, looking towards his daughter. He smiled back towards the Commander, a genuine smile reserved only for family and close friends.  
"It's been exceptional. Your daughter has been ruling well in your stead. All of my troopers have been given ample housing and food, and they've even been given an area where they can train." the Commander smiled a small smile back at the King.  
"I would expect no less from her. She is an exceptional young woman." the King's chest swelled with pride. They stopped talking as the food is brought out.  
"Hello Your Highnesses, I hope your trip went well, and you are both well?" Varina smiled as she placed the food in the middle of the table.  
"Yes Varina, all is well. However, we have indeed missed your cooking. It is by far better than the food on Nuila." the Queen patted the back of Varina's hand.  
"Your Majesty is too kind!" she blushed, curtseying. As she stepped away from them, she looked at Nova and mouthed 'good luck' as she scurried away. "I have informed Princess Nova of our plans to marry, Your Majestys." The Commander said. Nova gaped at him. Did he just... lie? Lie to the King and Queen? To cover her?  
"Oh? And by the looks of it, she is happy with this arrangement?" Aries looked beside himself with joy. This made Nova angry, the anger she felt before was now back with a vengeance.  
"No." she said flatly.  
"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" he demanded. The smile dropped from his bearded face.  
"I've told you, over and over, I do not wish to be married!" she felt her body tremble. Aries gave her a hard glare.  
"You will do your duty as Crown Princess to this entire solar system, and you will be pleased about it. Commander Ren is a courageous, well-received young man who offered to take your hand in marriage. Can you imagine, Nova? A warrior like Ren by your side? As the father of your children?"  
"I do not need a husband! I can rule perfectly well on my own."  
"We have received word of your attempted kidnapping, you know. You are lucky the Commander-" her mother started, but Nova cut her off.  
"I did not need to be rescued. I would have been able to have gotten free!" she insisted, slamming her palms against the table. She stood, but was soon stopped by her father.  
"Sit down, young lady." her father's tone was low, dangerous. Nova swallowed, her mouth as dry as the sands of Tatooine. She wanted to scream, to beg, to cry. But the last thing she wanted to do was back down from this. She set her jaw, steeled her gaze. She stared unblinkingly at her father as she slowly lowered herself back into her seat. Her career in the air forces, her rightful claim to the throne, her very future depended on her father. If she resisted too much, she would be decrowned. If she proved herself too rambunctious, the council would have real reason to vote her out. "Now. Believe it or not, even if your selfish mind thought any differently, we care deeply about you. But we also care about the future of our star system. We tried to give you the freedom to select your own husband, and look how that turned out." that stung her deeply.  
"You are already far older than most Crown Princesses when they are married."  
"I'm 23, Father!" she exclaimed indignantly.  
"Most girls, royal, peasant, and anywhere in between, are betrothed by fourteen, a bride by seventeen, and mothers by eighteen. You, unlike your siblings, must be married. A planet needs their King. You," he pointed his finger towards her. "will be married to Commander Ren. He will be a strong, ruthless King like myself, and you will learn to keep your mouth closed." he thundered. King Aries stood, sweeping from the room in a swirl of red and gold. The Queen cast her gaze down, and followed suit after her husband. Nova stared down at her sweet porridge. The anger inside of her was brimming. She picked up the spoon, and she began spooning the foot into her mouth. She swallowed without tasting, the anger prickling through her veins.  
"Nova." the Commander said lowly.  
"Yes, Commander?" she asked, her voice barely steady. Kylo could see the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, making her eyes brighter than normal.  
"Are you... alright?"  
"Of course." she spooned more porridge in her mouth.  
"You're shaking," he stated. Looking at her hand, she found she was indeed shaking. She dropped the spoon into the porridge, and pushed her chair away from the table. Standing quickly, she stormed out of the room. As she reached the staircase to her chambers, she began to sprint.  
"Nova!" she heard the Commander's voice call after her. She kept going, but the Commander's strong stride covered twice as much distance as her own. It didn't take too long for her to feel his large hand wrap around her arm.  
"Get your hands off of me!" Nova growled under her breath. She felt a tear of anger run down her face, but she dashed it away with the back of her hand.  
"Why did you run off?"  
"You! You've... you've ruined everything! I knew you didn't care about me! You just wanted to become king, didn't you? You had this entire thing planned out. You didn't even have the decency to ask me before you went behind my back and pitched your stupid idea to the Supreme Leader and my parents." She shook her arm, desperate to get free, but it did not break his steel grip.  
"It was-" "It was your idea to marry me. Hence why my father said you 'offered'. How kind of you. How out of character."  
"Nova, please... I didn't know that our union would make me king," he said, his face calm and stoic.  
"You're a liar, Commander. A self-serving, vicious liar." she snarled, her teeth gritted. He released her arm, eyebrow raised.  
"Believe what you will, Princess. But your temper tantrums won't change the situation we are both in." he turned, leaving Nova standing in the hallway, seething. She stood for a moment, anger fizzling around her. She felt the electricity inside of her fizzing, the Force trying to make its way through her body. As it came to a head, she heard a smash from a few feet away from her. She bit her lip, knowing she'd be scolded later on by her father. She walked towards her room, a headache pressing behind her eyes. She opened her door, slamming it behind her. She was not a broodmare! She was the Crown Princess! She had proven her worth by leading her fleet in many victorious battles, the way she loved and cared for her people. She wouldn't do it. She would not become what her mother had; a pushover. She was once a fierce and well-known pilot, until the King took a deep liking to her. She had hung up her helmet and never flown a fighter again after their engagement. Nova would not do the same. She wouldn't sit idly by as a vicious man such as the Commander took her kingdom from her while she slinked into the shadows, being seen and not heard, raising his children.  
"I won't do it!" she sniffed. A knock at her door made her jump. Clearing her throat, she called out.  
"Who is it?" The door opened, and for a moment she thought the Commander had come back to tell more lies. But as the door opened wider, it revealed her brother, Marrs.  
"Nova, what the kriff is going on? Why is the vase in the hallway shattered?" he asked, sleep clouding his eyes as he rubbed his right eye. Nova sat up, holding her arms out to her brother.  
"Marrs!" she cried, new tears dripping down her eyes. He bounded towards her, and she stood to embrace him the way they had since they were young.  
"Oh, how I've missed you!" she sobbed. She had always felt closest to her brother, he shared her mentality and spirit, as well as love for their planet. It was often a subject of debate that he should be the next in line for the crown amongst the Council, but the King and Queen had demanded their eldest child took the throne once they decided to step down.  
"Why are you crying, ya lurdo?" he said fondly, whipping her tears from her face. She cast her gaze down.  
"You haven't heard?"  
"Heard what?" After telling him about everything, from finding the holomessage from Snoke, to finding out her parents suggested the union between her and the Commander, to the kidnapping, and the argument her parents had with her over breakfast. Marrs listened to her rant, nodding his head at the appropriate times.  
"So... you're now engaged to the Commander?"  
"Yes. For now," she said, her mouth a hard line. He met her gaze.  
"Nova... you aren't going to like what I have to say. But I've fought alongside the Commander. He isn't that bad." he smiled weakly at his big sister, whose face grew dark with disgust and disbelief.  
"Seriously?" "Nova-" he began.  
"He's a selfish, patronising, awful man! How could Mother and Father do this to me? They know how I feel about marriage, especially after Ky." she frowned, the name itself leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "Nova, he comes off as callous and unapproachable, I know. But the man does care." "He doesn't. He only suggested this because he wants to become king." she crossed her arms. Marrs shook his head, his long, golden hair moving across his stubbly face.  
"Nova. Listen. I know Ren well. He's a good man beneath the prickly exterior."  
"How do you know that? From what I've seen, he cares about nothing but himself," she demanded. Marrs sighed, staring at her.  
"If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone else?"  
"Of course." "Commander Ren saved my life."  
"I don't believe you!" Nova's face contorted in disbelief. Surely her brother was telling her this to make her feel a little better.  
"No. Nova if I thought this was truly a bad match, I would speak up. You know that."  
"I- I just can't believe that." There was no way such a barbaric man would care for anyone's life other than his own.  
"If you won't take my word for it, I'll show you." he took her hand, placing it in midair before his head, only her fingertips touching his head. They both closed their eyes, and she breathed deeply as she probed into his mind as he pushed the memory to the forefront of his brain. A dark scene unfolded in front of her as if it was her own eyes she was seeing it through.

 _A darkened battlefield, littered with the bodies of the dead and dying, rebels, the First Order, and the Royal Army alike. Running towards a rebel fighter, slashing through them with a single slice of the lightsaber they wielded, she did not stop. As she approached the mouth of the building she was heading for, she felt a pain pierce her abdomen, as if it was real. Looking down, she saw a bolt sticking from between the gap in the golden breastplate. The pain was enough to stop her in her tracks, enough time for another bolt to shoot through the air and pierce the shoulder joint that was exposed. Falling backwards in the upturned mud, her vision becoming clouded, the pain searing through her body like white-hot electricity, she could only watch as five rebel fighters advance on her. She felt the urge to scream, but no sound came from her suddenly dry throat. All she could do was close her eyes, picturing family, their home planet, waiting for what she hoped to be a swift death. But, above all the noise from the surrounding battle, she heard an almost familiar crackle. Flinging her eyes open, she saw the Commander in full uniform, slicing through two of the rebels. His lightsaber was strange, the noise crackling, the plasma blades almost crackling, with a crossguard on the hilt of two more, smaller plasma blades. Twirling it in his hand, he stood fast as the other three came at him at the same time. "Commander!" she screamed, her voice no longer hers, but her brother's. The Commander sprung forward, swinging wide. Slicing through one rebel completely and disembowelling a second. The last ran back towards the opening of the building they came from, but they didn't get more than five steps before the Commander outstretched his hand, freezing them in place. They hovered two foot off the ground, before their neck suddenly twisted 180 degrees. Eyes wide in amazement, the Commander jogged back towards her, deactivating his lightsaber. "Quickly, let's get you to cover." he placed an arm under her good shoulder, half carrying her to the cover of a dense treeline. "Commander Marrs, are you alright?" his voice, even through the modulator, sounded concerned. "Y-yes. I just need to-" reaching up, she began to pull the arrow out of her shoulder. Hissing as it exited the flesh, the Commander took the arrow from her hand, snapping the metal tip from the wooden shaft. Igniting his saber once again, he held the tip just above one of the smaller plasma blades so the edge was barely touching the metal. "What are you do-" she was cut off as the shaft was shoved, lengthways into her mouth. Deactivating the saber once again, he held the good shoulder down as he pressed the metal to the wound. She bit down on the wood, feeling the pain. Another memory flashed through her brain, one of white walls and bright lights. Sitting up, she saw the Commander, his mask and gloves removed. He had not yet received the scar that now covered one half of his face, and he looked far less tired than usual. "Commander Marrs, you're awake." he looked at her with a look of slight amusement. "Thanks to you. You saved my life, Ren." "As long as I breathe, I'll never let someone die if I can help it." he paused. "I'll let you rest. Sleep well," he said quietly, standing up and placing the mask on his head before stepping out of the room._  
"Marrs..."Nova began. Marrs unlaced the v-neck of his linen shirt, untucking it from his trousers, first showing her the wound on his shoulder. It was in the shape of an arrow tip, a burn over what seemed to be a deeper hole. Lifting the bottom of his shirt upwards, she saw a much deeper looking wound, another round wound.  
"See Nova? He isn't so bad. Plus," he wiggled his brows. "I heard some of the servant girls. Apparently, he's a good-looking fellow."  
"Yeah..." Nova said before she could stop herself. Looking at Marrs who had a bemused look on his face, she blushed deeply.  
"However, I'm far more concerned about how resistance scum got past our palace guard." his face hardened. There he was, her dear brother, always thinking tactfully.  
"I don't know. I... I'm worried about what they'll do to him." she covered her mouth gently.  
"Who? The intruder? He would have probably taken you from this planet. Away from us. Away from your people at a time we need you the most. He deserves to be punished." Marrs frowned.  
"Not everything needs to be met with violence, Marrs."  
"No. But a planned kidnapping of the Crown Princess deserves a violent interrogation, followed by a public execution." Marrs was frustrated by his sister. She always had a forgiving hear. But he thought tactfully. Now would be a good time for her to regain good stead in their father's eyes.  
"I don't want people to be afraid to approach me."  
"I know. They won't be. But they do need to fear what will happen if they try to harm you. Sometimes, I think I should have been the oldest. All I ever do is remind you we do not live in a fantasy world." he rolled his eyes playfully. Nova knew that Marrs did not mean what he said, he often jested she would be far too soft to be a Queen.  
"Hmmm, maybe. But that would have meant palace duties and no adventures for you." she playfully punched his arm. She laughed a little, looking wistfully over the gardens and the town that lay just beyond it. From the very roof of the palace, you could see the shoreline. She dreamt of the day she'd be able to sail across it in her free time once again.  
"Listen, Nova, I know after everything you've been through with Ky-" Nova closed her eyes, holding a hand up to silence her younger brother.  
"I told you, I do not wish to speak of him," she whispered. It still hurt, even after four years.  
"After everything that boy put you through, I understand your reservations. However, Commander Ren is not like that. He is a loyal, brave man. And given time, I'm sure your stubborn nature will rub off on him." he placed an arm around his sister, squeezing her close.  
"I... I hope you're right," she muttered, never taking her eyes off of the shoreline.  
"But you must be ready, Nova. Since earning the title of Captain, he will for sure be in attendance at the anniversary ball-"  
"I know Marrs, I know. I'll deal with that when it comes to it." she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had only confided in Varina and Marrs about the scene she watched unfold in the stables. it hurt to even think of the betrayal.  
"I'll keep him as far from you as I can. It'll give you ample time to slip off and get to know the Commander a little better." he laughed at his own joke, earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Really Nova. He's a real warrior, as well as a strong ally." Marrs had the look of a young boy meeting his hero for the first time, admiration for the Commander clearly plastered on his handsome features.  
"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" she snickered. Marrs rolled his eyes at her.  
"I'm never getting married. Settling down? Having children? I love adventure far too much, it would be a shame to leave a family behind whenever I want to explore the galaxy. If I were forced to settle down, she'd have to be strong, independent, and... and a redhead!" he laughed loudly. Nova's thought sprung to the ginger-haired Varina. While blonde was the large-scale colour of hair on their planet, some families sported very light red hair, almost a coppery colour. Growing up alongside her, she had always been jealous of the beautiful locks her friend- soon to be handmaiden- had been blessed with at birth.  
"Marrs, as much as you are the fiercest warrior I know, you are also the most gentle soul." she patted her brothers' shoulder.  
"Only around you, dear sister." he patted the top of her hair in response, earning a frustrated whine from her.  
"You'll mess up my hair!" she frowned, pushing him lightly. He began to walk towards the door.  
"And don't worry about that vase, I'll tell Father I knocked it over." he winked at her as he slipped out of the door. As she settled back on the vanity, she felt a surge in the Force. Once which had not been felt since the First Order had opened the doors to the Finalizer. Stepping out of her room, she almost collided with Varina.  
"Princess! A trooper sent me to find you, the Commander has begun the interrogation of the kidnapper." she bowed her head slightly. Nova's eyes widened slightly.  
"Who told you of this?" she demanded.  
"Patrice, in the kitchen. She- she isn't in trouble is she?" ahh Varina, with her loving heart. Nova had always had a soft spot for her, even when they were growing up.  
"No, Varina, no. I just... wanted to tell you myself." "It's okay, Nova. You don't have to worry. Come, he's not a patient man by the sounds of things." Varina paled slightly, and even Nova did not relish the idea of keeping a man such as the Commander waiting long. As they found their way through the hallways, Varina stopped at the top of the stairs to the dungeons. Turning, Nova saw her shake her head.  
"Forgive me, Princess... I cannot... I-" she shook visibly. Varina did not like dark places. She did not like cramped spaces, or darkness.  
"It's fine, Varina. Don't worry. I'll be fine." she smiled back at her friend.  
"Shut the door behind me," she instructed, and Varina did so, plunging the princess into near darkness. Slowly, she felt along the walls. Unlike the rest of the palace, the areas below were made of stone. The stone always felt wet and cold. Quickly, she breathed deeply, summoning a ball of light using the Force to her hand. It sparkled, pure white energy in her palm. Descending the stairs, she found that she could feel the compressing presence of the Force. Like dark tendrils, slowly and seductivley wrapping around her legs and her exposed ankles. She shivered at the raw power she could feel in it. Turning the last bend, she extinguished her light as she could now she torchlight. Suddenly, a male scream echoed against the walls, shaking Nova to her very core. As she took the last step, her jaw dropped open as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. There was the prisoner, chains wrapped around his wrists and waist. The Commander stood directly in front of him, his hand outstretched. He was using the Force to torture the rebel. Her would-be kidnapper's face was badly bruised, one eye swollen shut. His nose was bleeding from the pressure being applied to his mind, unrelenting and forceful.  
"Commander Ren, stop this immediately!" Nova demanded as she marched towards them. The Commander dropped his hand, turning to see the Princess at his back. Nova watched as the man named Poe Dameron's body visibly wilted in relief from the pressure sailing through his body. In moments, Nova was at his side, supporting his head. She could feel the turmoil in his brain, and she laid a hand on his hot forehead. He was burning up. Using her Force to influence his mind, to calm him, she watched as the pained expression faded from his face. Thank you, he thought to her, as if he knew she was listening. She brushed his black, sweat-drenched hair from his face, and watched as he slipped into an almost peacefully unconsciousness.  
"What are you doing?" she heard the Commanders' unmodulated voice from behind her. Standing, she placed the prisoner carefully on the bed of hay on the floor. She felt her anger flare as she locked eyes with him, amber meeting hickory.  
"You are forgetting who's planet you are on, Commander. You will do well to remember that all prisoner interrogation must be run past the current ruler. My parents have yet to have me sign back over their rule. I have not been asked permission for this;" she gestured to the bloody and beaten man on the floor, now sleeping silently. "Do you not care you were nearly taken from your kingdom by this very man. That pilot is nothing but resistance scum. He would have taken you from your home, beaten and tortured for information, and then left you to die in whatever hole they drop you in if his attempts had been successful." he stepped closer to her. His massive frame dwarfed her size. Anyone else would have found the Commander, as angry as he was, intimidating. But Nova, while she was scared, would not allow him to get away with this.  
"I'll be having words with my father. Until then; do not even think about this prisoner. Now, get out." She demanded. She could see the rage in his eyes, a burning fury that lit the dark depths of brown alight. He turned from her, storming up the stairs. After she heard the door open with an almighty bang, she knew he had left. She ascended the stairs, taking one last glance at the prisoner. She would send food down for him later, but right now, she had to talk with her father. Sweeping into the throne room, she walked confidently towards her parents, who had taken their seats on the thrones.  
"Father, I must discuss something with you." she bowed deeply at the waist to her parents as she spoke.  
"Go on," her father said simply, leaning into his throne and looking bored of the discussion already. He had grown sharper in his old age, almost cantankerous. He was 64, 20 years their mothers' senior. His face was almost devoid of wrinkles, not a single golden hair losing its pigment.  
"The prisoner. The one who attempted to kidnap me."   
"Yes?" he sat up now, intrigued.   
"As my last act as ruler of Valour, I want to ensure that no excessive interrogation, or Force used against him. No harm, physical or mental, shall come to him. And when we extract the motives of his actions from him, we drop him off at an undisclosed location with a means of communication and supplies, where he can be rescued by his fellow rebels." she spoke with a confident, level tone. She waited. She looked up towards her father through her eyelashes, who had a frown on his face, considering for a while.  
"Alright," he said suddenly. Her head shot up.  
"Really, Father?" her face broke into a grin.   
"You have one month. You must extract who sent him, what they want with you and our planet, where the Resistance base is. And if you do not succeed, Commander Ren will have his way, and you will have no say in the matter from then on out. And when he does finally succeed, he will be publically executed." Nova's face dropped, but she agreed.  
"Thank you, Father." she strode towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. For a moment, she saw the twinkle of admiration and love in his eyes. "Mother," she said, bowing again at the Queen who blew her a kiss. She left the throne room, hearing;  
"Do not forget, the contract to sign the kingdom back over to us is in the library. Our signatures are already on them." and nothing else. She nodded at her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised that the entirety of the three chapters I’ve posted a. Aren’t spaced properly between people talking (a new line for each talker) and b. Has deleted the italics for the force vision. I promise I’ll get around to fixing it when I have the time in the coming days! Sorry, my dudes!  
> *edit* I have done it! Thanks for bearing with!


End file.
